Crush
by anatomyfan
Summary: AU! Quinn admits her feelings for Rachel through song. Will Rachel return those feelings? Based on 'Crush' by David Archuleta.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's one that I hope you all will like. Of course, I don't own glee or songs that happen within this story. Oh and for my other stories that you are reading, I am in a huge writers block on them. Any suggestions for them would be helpful.**

**Quinn's POV  
**

Of course, Mr. Schue has assigned songs that deal with either being in love or being in love. Oh, I forgot to mention who I am. My name is Quinn Fabray and I am a senior here at McKinley High. And of course, I am jumping for joy on the inside, because now with this assignment, I can sing a song that I want to sing to my crush, who is also in Glee and **HER **name is Rachel Berry. Yes, I had this crush on her since junior year before we went to Nationals but she's with that oaf-I mean Finn Hudson who is also my ex-boyfriend.

Anyway, back to my song choice. I have chosen 'Crush' by David Archuleta. Of course, I have to change the key for my vocal range. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Rachel. Anyway, I think I can pull it off and I only have until the end of the week to perform the song. I go home and I fix the song and start singing it when my phone is going off. I turned off the music and read the text message that Rachel sent me.

**What are you doing?**

_**I am working on my song for glee.**_

**Can I help with your song?**

**_My song is a secret. :D_**

**Meanie :P**

_**LOL! I got 2 go. Ill see u l8er**_

**Bye Quinn**

* * *

It was the day to perform the song and I was terrified. I can't believe that I was going to sing my song for Rachel. I am scared to see her reaction when the song is over. I volunteer to go first before Rachel. I got up and took a deep breath and began to sing.

**I hung up the phone tonight**  
**Something happened for the first time**  
**Deep inside**  
**It was a rush****, what a rush**  
**'Cause the possibility**  
**That you would ever feel the same way**  
**About me**  
**It's just too much**  
**Just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away**

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever**

**Do you ever think**  
**When you're all alone**  
**All that we could be?**  
**Where this thing could go?**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
**Is it real or just another crush?**  
**Do you catch a breath**  
**When I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back**  
**Like the way I do?**  
**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**  
**But I know this crush ain't going**  
**Away**  
**Going away**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know**

**Do you ever think (ever think)**  
**When your all alone (all alone)**  
**All that we could be,**  
**Where this thing could go (goooo)**  
**Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)**  
**Is this real or just another crush (another crush)**  
**Do you catch a breath,**  
**When I look at you,**  
**Are you holding back,**  
**Like the way I do,**  
**Cause' I'm tryin tryin to walk away,**  
**But I know this crush ain't going**  
**Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)**  
**Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)**  
**Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone**  
**All that we could be)**  
**Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)**  
**Going away ya ya ya yaaa**

When I finished the song, I looked over at Rachel and she was smiling. Finn on the other hand, was glaring at me. I sat back down and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Stay behind after glee.**

I knew it was from Rachel and I texted her back saying okay. After hearing everyone sing their songs, everyone but Rachel and myself left the choir room. I was sitting in my chair looking at my hands when I see a hand grabbed mine. Oh that hand was feeling good in mine. I look up and I see Rachel looking at me.

"Quinn, what's going on? You've been avoiding me all day and the song that you just sang, what was that about?" She asked.

I looked down on to the floor and answered her.

"I want to tell someone that I love them. Like, _in _love with them, but I can't because they are taken. And if I told them, then it would possibly ruin our friendship."

"Quinn, you have to tell that person, whom ever they are, what you are feeling. If they don't want to be friends with you than it's their lost."

"You don't get it do you, Rachel? I was talking about you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2 of Crush.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV  
**

_"Quinn, you have to tell that person, whom ever they are, what you are feeling. If they don't want to be friends with you than it's their lost."_

_"You don't get it do you, Rachel? I was talking about you!"_

Rachel's mouth flew open. This is the reaction that I didn't want to see, so I got up and turned my back away from her and hugged myself.

"Me? Are you saying-"

"Yes, Rachel. I am in love with you. I have been since before we went to Nationals last year, but I was scared."

Rachel walked over to me and turned me around and cupped my cheek and I had to look into her eyes.

"What were you scared of Quinn?"

"I was scared that I was going to lose you for good. That you wouldn't want to be friends with me." I looked down at my feet.

"Hey, look at me." I looked back up to those brown eyes that I love. "I know we had a rough past but I have forgiven you for it. Even my fathers have too. I still want to be friends with you, but this is all new information for me, I am going to need some time to process this information."

"It's okay, take all the time in the world. I will wait, no matter how long it takes." I kiss her cheek and walk away. I am laying in bed that night trying to get to sleep but I couldn't. I had a lot on my mind, mostly about Rachel and how much I want her as my girlfriend, possibly as my wife and the mother to our children.

Every day for the next week, all I see is Rachel and Finn being all comfy, cozy with each other and it makes me sick to my stomach. So, when ever I see Rachel in the hallway, I either ignore her or turn and avoid her.

Finally, Friday arrives and it's a glee day. I was the first one to arrive in the choir room and I sat down at the piano and played a few notes then started singing.

_I've got something to tell you that I just can't say_  
_ So I'm writing it down in case maybe someday_  
_ Our lives take a turn down a road_  
_ We can't see right now_  
_ I know you're happy and I'm happy for you_  
_ But since you found each other_  
_ I've been so confused_  
_ Cause I believe there's one soul on this earth_  
_ That was meant for mine_  
_ I was sent here to find_

_ What if it's you_  
_ What if our hearts were meant to be one_  
_ What'll I do_  
_ Knowing that I'll never love anyone_  
_ As much as I do love you_  
_ What if it's true_  
_ What if it's you_

_ If destiny called and I missed my cue_  
_ Do I get one more chance_  
_ Oh how I wish I knew_  
_ I'll never again put my heart in the hands of fate_  
_ If it's not too late_

_ What if it's you_  
_ What if our hearts were meant to be one_  
_ What'll I do_  
_ Knowing that I'll never love anyone_  
_ As much as I do love you_  
_ What if it's true_  
_ What if it's you_

_ If I ever hold you I'll never let go_  
_ But if I never do how will I know_

_ What if it's you_  
_ What if our hearts were meant to be one_  
_ What'll I do_  
_ Knowing that I'll never love anyone_  
_ As much as I do love you_  
_ What if it's true_  
_ What if it's you_

_ What'll I do_  
_ What if it's true_  
_ What if it's you_

I stopped playing and hung my head. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have-

"That was beautiful." A voice said behind me and I turned around and Rachel was standing there.

"Oh, thanks." Rachel sat down next to me on the piano bench. I look at my hands in my lap and we sat there in silence until Rachel spoke up.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Cut the act, Quinn. I know you have been ignoring me on purpose."

I got up. "Yes. Okay? I have been ignoring you."

"But why? Why have you been ignoring me?"

I take a deep breath. "I bail. Okay? When things get hard, I walk away. Like right now." I started walking away but Rachel stood in front of me.

"No, you are not bailing until you have to hear what I have to say."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I love you!"

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Rachel tells Quinn that she loves her! But what will Ms. Fabray's reaction will be? Next chapter is probably the last.**

**Song is 'What if it's you?' By the lovely Reba McEntire  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final chapter. Enjoy! Sorry it's short.  
**

* * *

_"But why? Why have you been ignoring me?"_

_I take a deep breath. "I bail. Okay? When things get hard, I walk away. Like right now." I started walking away but Rachel stood in front of me._

_"No, you are not bailing until you have to hear what I have to say."_

_"Go on. I'm listening."_

_"I love you!"_

I shook my head. "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I love you. You were right. I was also scared of losing you as a friend. I was only in a relationship with Finn because I knew that I wanted you but I couldn't have you." Rachel started tearing up.

"Rach, we have all the time in the world to be together. Right now, all I want to do is have this moment together. And what about Finn?"

"He knew that I wasn't happy in the relationship and the only time I was happy was when I was with you, so, in the end, he and I called off the engagement and our relationship." I started to smile.

"That's great. You deserve someone better than Finn and-" I was silenced by her lips on me. I deepened the kiss and she moans. After a few moments, I pull back.

"But I only have one question." I said.

"Go on."

"What happens now?"

Rachel looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are going to NYADA and I am going to Yale. That's eighty miles apart from each other."

"Hey, we are going to make this relationship work. And we can travel back and forth on certain weekends. Okay?"

"Okay." I peck her lips and we take our seats in the choir room when everybody starts showing up. I place my hand on her thigh and she covers my hand with hers.

"Bout time you guys got together." Santana said.

"What? You two are together and fail to inform me?" Kurt said.

_Here we go._ Rachel and I got up and held hands and faced the group.

"Rachel and I are together and we are going to try and make our relationship work when we go to college." I said.

"About time!" The group said.

"What?"

"You guys have been eye fucking each other across the room and on the stage for three years. But I am happy for the both of you." Santana said. I release my breath that I am holding and I look over at Finn and he gives me the thumbs up.

**Four Years later**

Well after four years of traveling back and forth, Rachel and I are still together and still getting stronger. I moved to New York shortly after I graduated from Yale at the top of my class. Lately we have been talking about our future together so tonight, I am proposing to Rachel. I am terrified. Since it is Christmas time here in New York, I have decided to have a carriage ride through Central Park.

Rachel and I got into the carriage and I brought my Ipod and I pressed play and 'Crush' started to play.

"Aww. The song you first sang to me to tell me that you love me."

"Yeah." The driver's assistant looks at me and I nod my head and he grabs my camera. Rachel and I look at the camera and I hold the ring and she looks down in surprise and starts crying.

"Rachel, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Quinn. I will marry you." I place the ring on her finger and the diver's assistant is taking pictures of us. He hands me the camera back.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." We said at the same time. I lean into and kiss her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We kissed.

* * *

**Okay, who else thought that line when Santana said 'Stop making out with Berry.' was funny? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
